


The Blue Doors

by resident_vamp



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resident_vamp/pseuds/resident_vamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was exploring, it was her new thing; take the car out and don’t stop driving until she felt like it, and then, explore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Challenge 006](http://then-theres-us.livejournal.com/347060.html) at [then_theres_us](http://then-theres-us.livejournal.com/) on LJ.

It’s two weeks after Bad Wolf Bay when she finds it.

She was exploring, it was her new thing; take the car out and don’t stop driving until she felt like it, and then, explore. 

It was better than dealing with the pain.

She had been driving for about a half an hour when she felt like stopping. She pulled over and got out of the car, her hair whipping around her face as she did. She zipped her jacket up a little further, stuck her hands in her pockets and began walking. 

And then she saw them; the blue doors. They were the exact color of the TARDIS, but they weren’t attached to a police box. They were, instead, attached to a crumbling stone wall. She bit her lip, studying the doors and the wall. 

Making a decision, she squared her shoulders and strode forward, pushing the blue doors in. Inside was nothing special; nothing like she’d been imagining anyway. It was just a barren square; she assumed that it used to be a garden but then the maintenance had fallen by the wayside. The grass was a patchy brown and the weeds were abundant. She walked further in, until she was standing in the centre; and then she allowed her legs to collapse under her, in that graceful way, until she was sitting there, in the middle, by herself. 

And she screamed.

She screamed for everything that had happened, everything that could have happened, and everything that didn’t happen. And for a brief second her head burned and her eyes flashed golden. 

When she had finished screaming she stood up and left. 

She came the following week toting gardening gloves and tools. She pulled weeds until she was fairly certain that she had gone mad.

The next week she brought flowers to plant. Roses, peonies, daisies, daffodils; every kind of flower she could find. Some that she had never even seen before. And she planted them all, in no order, all over, until the weeds and the dead grass were gone and only flowers remained. 

And when she brought the human Doctor there, to her sanctuary, he didn’t say anything, just pulled her until she was under his arm and kissed the top of her head, because he knew.


End file.
